


Rules of Conduct

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [11]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Glasses, Roleplay - Librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Helen returns from a mission, Kate discovers a new... 'interest'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khudgens91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday present for Kat, who prompted me with a certain picture^^ Hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

She had winced when she first read the mission report. Winces still every time she thinks about it, fully aware how painful being flashed by a Solaris snake is said to be. She helped prepare the mission, after all. She has also worked alongside her lover for long enough to be very, very glad not to be in the shoes of the so-called ‘scientist’ who fucked up their well-thought out plan when Helen regained enough eyesight to discern those around her. Counting the six to seven hours the blindness supposedly took to recede, he spent about two and a half days in hiding - if he knew what was good for him. Two and a half days Helen had to wait until she had recuperated enough to be capable of travelling without getting a splitting headache from the brightness of daylight. Time for her eyes to recover from a flash of light said to be so bright it turned your whole world white for a moment. Burns your eyes out, as Kate imagines it, only not- well, not completely. Thank god!

But it’s gotta be real painful, and annoying. Especially since for days afterwards your eyes would supposedly have trouble focusing, be highly sensitive to light, and should be covered by glass to minimise exposure to UV rays. Fun times.

But at least by now Helen’s symptoms should be down to a manageable level. That very much improves the odds that Helen might be in an okay mood upon her return in - Kate throws another look at her watch - about twenty minutes. Twenty very long minutes. She groans at the snail pace the seconds hand has slowed down to, then stands and stretches, restless. She has already made sure to draw the curtains in all the essential rooms, including Helen’s office and her bedroom. Especially the bedroom, because Helen might, just might, be too worn out to work. She still needs to recuperate, after all. Or at least she should turn in early. Yeah, right. No use trying to kid herself. She’s hoping for some welcome-back slash make-you-feel-better sex, plain and simple, and Helen most certainly isn’t going to rest. While the latter is a given, for once the first may have a fair chance as well, due to circumstances. Provided Helen isn’t in too much pain still.

And no, Kate isn’t loitering around the front door like a puppy waiting for its owner to come home. Not at all.

 

~~~

 

She’s staring at the leather bound book in her hands, completely missing the details of its beautiful edging as well as its softness as she’s trying way too hard not to stare at Helen, again. As it turns out, being informed about what happened and what to expect has done nothing, nothing at all, to prepare her for the sight that greeted her when she, very calmly, opened the front door. Or reasonably calm, at least, considering the unexpected sense of worry that overcame her at hearing the crunch of gravel signalling the car’s arrival. Thankfully, Helen’s bright and apparently pain-free smile quickly took care of that worry, leaving Kate with the realisation that, despite all her pondering, she had missed the most crucial part of the whole situation: Glasses.

So far, no one has commented on the fact that she’s been randomly following Helen around all day, even though at least Helen, Kate is certain, almost instantly noticed her “smitten puppy glued to her heels” like lover following her around- it is rather hard to miss, after all.

 

That’s how Kate has ended up in the library this evening to, quoting Helen, “make herself useful”. Helen herself is all business and at least half of her mind is already deeply immersed in whatever kind of research she is doing right now. Kate, having decided to try her best to accomplish at least something today, busies herself with sorting away books while Helen sits down to read at one of the tables. It’s soon covered in open books and pages upon pages of notes, but of course Kate doesn’t notice that because she’s so not sneaking looks at Helen. She’s busy sorting books, after all. Which is why she also doesn’t notice the strand of hair that has escaped from Helen’s tight bun and that is now caressing the rim of her glasses. Glasses! Or the way Helen purses her red painted lips as she searches for a particular page of her notes, or the way she pushes her glasses higher up on her nose from time to time, or...

She is actually getting stuff done (kinda) as they work in silence, much to her surprise. Until, that is, Helen stands up and takes off her blazer, then walks across the room to one wall of bookshelves. She actually climbs up one, then two steps on a waiting ladder and stretches to reach one of the books above her.

Eyes glued to the scene, Kate stops mid-motion of putting away a book of her own, her mind completely frozen at the scene across the room. High heeled feet balance on the tip of their toes, the black skirt rides up a few tantalising centimetres further on those long legs, the contrasting white blouse stretches and moves up as one arm rises high, and-

Book in hand, Helen steps back down and turns, her eyes meeting Kate’s.

“Breathe,” she says, throwing her a stern look over the rim of her glasses, and Kate blushes and turns away, dropping the book back on the pile she’s just taken it from. Hooked on the delicious sight, she can’t help a quick glimpse back over her shoulder though. She blinks repeatedly when she sees Helen sit down with a little smile playing around her lips.

Did she just do that on purpose?

Trying to recall which of the books on the table Helen has just chosen - her memory is strangely hazy on that part - Kate finds it lying on a small pile, closed.

That minx!

Narrowing her eyes at the way Helen is currently biting her lower lip as if she were oh so deep in thought, Kate decides it’s time to turn the tables on her. She grips the handle of the cart closest to her and pushes it straight toward the first shelve behind Helen’s table, stopping when she is about to pass her.

“Do you want me to put any of those away?” she asks, smiling sweetly.

Helen looks up at the question, smiling right back at her, causing Kate to swallow hard. Those glasses need to go into their toy chest once this is over, she won’t accept a no on that one. Also, where is the closest optician?

“Yes, please. Those over there.” Helen points at the pile of books next to Kate. “Thank you, darling.”

Well, Kate certainly knows where one of those books is supposed to go. She reaches for the offending book but, clumsy as she is today, lets it slip out of her grip before she can put it on the cart.

“Sorry, sorry!” she apologises hastily as it meets the ground with a loud thud that has Helen wince.

“Kate!”

“Sorry!”

She drops to the floor to where the book has come to lie, then crawls under the table, coming to kneel face to face with Helen - or rather her knees. Her legs are crossed, bringing one of the white fuck me pumps in easy reach for Kate to study closely. The underside is red, bright red, and Helen’s toes are covered in nail polish of the exact same colour. Kate has done them herself the day before yesterday, with great relish, but the contrast of white leather and red polish makes them look even more enticing now. She reaches out and smooths her hand all the way up from ankle to knee, revelling in the muscles tensing under her touch.

“Kate?”

Helen’s voice sounds a bit faint from above the table. In lieu of an answer, Kate uses her nails to scratch lightly on the insight of Helen’s knee, smirking as her lover promptly uncrosses her legs for her.

Gotcha!

She shuffles closer, positioning her knees between Helen’s feet, and reaches up to run her fingertips along the outside of Helen’s thighs. Goosebumps rise in their wake, rough against the heel of Kate’s hands. Nice!

At the hem of Helen’s skirt, she slips her fingers underneath and proceeds to push it up as far as possible, helped considerably by Helen sinking lower into her seat.

That woman has so been playing her! But Kate is about to get her revenge, and thoroughly, until not one trace of smugness is left.

The skirt won’t go up any further than to the wood of the chair, but Helen is sitting right on the edge by now and it’s enough to allow her legs to open wide for Kate.

From above the table she hears paper shuffling; it sounds as if Helen has returned to her research. Someone wants to play hard to get? She can totally work with that!

Kate tilts her head and rests her cheek against the soft skin on the inside of Helen’s knee as she starts to run her nails along the length of Helen’s thigh, up and down, until she feels her muscles flex, feels the knee press lightly against her cheekbone. She responds by turning her head and pressing her lips against the warm skin, kissing, nibbling, then lightly sucking just on the edge of the underside of her knee, almost but not quite teasing the ticklish spot there. Taking hold of Helen’s thigh from the outside, she presses it against her mouth as she starts biting.

They are slow bites, a faint touch of teeth that tightens in time with the gentle brush of her fingertips as she runs them languidly up the inside of Helen’s thigh. The pressure rises as her fingers move, only to vanish when her knuckles brush against the wet patch on those tantalising white knickers. Small, soothing kisses cover the teeth marks she has left behind, her lips working tenderly now while her fingers have formed claws and leave faint red lines behind on their way back to the knee. Shivers accompany them and Kate smiles against Helen’s skin as she repeats the action a couple of times.

When she switches sides and begins the whole process anew she hears a growl from above the table and feels the legs close around her head.

“Stop teasing,” Helen’s distant voice admonishes, but Kate is not about to give up control of this. A sharp pinch underneath one knee earns her a just as sharp “Kate!”, but the legs spread wide for her once more and she resumes her previous activity. Helen’s muscles are taut with tension, her feet stretched to the tip of her toes in an attempt to keep them still by the time Kate decides she’s done teasing.

The wet patch has grown considerably and the scent of Helen’s arousal fills the space under the table. Kate reaches out, her cheek still resting against one knee, and runs her fingertips along the contours pressing against the wet cloth. She hears something that might have been Helen sighing, but it’s even fainter under the table than her voice had been before and maybe it’s just a memory. The way Helen’s hips twitch against her touch is quite real, though, and Kate presses her thumb against where she knows that little bundle of pulsing nerves to be hiding.

“Yes, like that!”

The verbal affirmation is nice but unneeded; the puffy folds under the white going on transparent cloth part under the pressure and bare the sensitive nub to the touch of cotton, to the insistence of Kate’s finger. Rubbing her thumb in circles around it has Helen shift restlessly in her seat, trying to press closer, heighten the pressure, but the edge of the table keeps her in place.

“More!”

Chuckling, Kate turns her head to punish Helen for trying to hurry her when it’s very much her game right now. Her teeth sink into the soft skin of Helen’s thigh, though she’s longing herself to give her lover more, feel her come undone under her hands. Even as she sucks on her bite mark and listens to the groan from above the table, she slips her fingers underneath the thin barrier, pushes it aside where it strains across her knuckles as her fingertips comb through wet curls underneath. Helen is hot, burning for her touch, and Kate revels in the sensation as she runs her fingertips up and down the swollen folds to spread the wetness and enjoy the proof of what her touch is doing to her lover. The growl from above tells her clearly of Helen’s growing impatience.

Maybe it is indeed time to stop teasing; the smarting of the knickers cutting into the back of her hand isn’t going to lessen, though it does serve nicely to highlight the clandestine nature of this encounter. Kate pulls back a bit further to let Helen feel it as well, then finds the slowly clenching opening and thrusts two of her fingers inside, turning the sharp “Kate!” Helen tries to reprove her with at that very moment into a long hiss of unexpected pleasure.

The tightness, the heat, the way Helen’s muscles clench around the intruding but oh so welcome fingers make Kate’s head swim with arousal. All thoughts of teasing are gone, her mind set on only one objective: making Helen come. Restricted as her options are, she begins moving her hand in short but powerful thrusts while her thumb finds Helen’s clit once more and begins working it relentlessly. Her left hand comes up almost on instinct to dig her nails into Helen’s knee and press her thigh against Kate’s mouth as her lips and teeth worry the skin rather sloppily, mindlessly, all her attention focused on the one goal in front of her. The grunts of suppressed groans can be heard from above the table, and Helen’s control is quickly vanishing, her knees once more tightening in a strong grip around Kate’s head as her hips thrust what little they can to meet Kate’s fingers in their assault. The silence around them is now filled with the sound of wetness and need, both their movements growing frantic, rutting more than anything else. A few moments more, a twist of Kate’s fingers in just the right way and then there’s that one short, familiar moment, the barely noticeable second where Helen seems to freeze. A gush of wetness covers Kate’s hand a second later and Helen comes with a moan, a muffled sound, different than before, but Kate is too focused on the sight and scent and the breathtaking awesomeness of feeling Helen come on her fingers to care. She slows her movements, pulls out of the grip of muscles clenching around her knuckles. Faint tremors are still passing through them as Kate runs her fingertips over the now soaked cloth covering the swollen folds, carefully avoiding areas too sensitive to be touched right now.

She wants to draw it out, revel in her achievement, but apparently Helen has other plans, for only moments later she pushes her chair back and stands, steadying herself with one hand flattened onto the tabletop.

“Out,” she says, her stern voice setting Kate’s already aroused body afire. Crawling out from under the table, she takes the proffered hand gladly. Red against white, the imprints of two perfect rows of teeth mar the skin on its back and Kate finds herself staring at it. She is unable to tear her gaze away or to wrap her mind around it before she’s pulled into a long and heated kiss that has her mind melt and forget anything about the fact that she has forced Helen to muffle a scream of pleasure. The kiss starts slow, loving, but quickly turns to heated and demanding. When Kate is allowed to break away and gasp for air there’s no doubt possible as to who is in control now.

“That’s no way of behaving in a library, young lady!”


	2. Chapter 2

_“That’s no way of behaving in a library, young lady.”_

Helen is aiming for her no-nonsense voice, but it’s still a bit raspy and Kate leans in for another kiss, her hands cupping Helen’s flushed cheeks.

“I didn’t hear you complain just now,” she points out when their lips part, and yes, she might be a bit too smug right now, but she takes Helen’s hand and runs her thumb gently over the imprint Helen’s teeth have left behind. She has reason to be smug, after all.

Helen shifts her hand in Kate’s and brings it up to press a kiss to Kate’s knuckles, tilting her head to do so. Her eyes meet Kate’s from under long lashes and, melting Kate’s knees in the process, over the rim of her glasses as if offering a bonus for a job well done. Licking her suddenly dry lips and trying to appear as strong-kneed as possible is all Kate is capable of as she takes in the sight.

“I was… preoccupied,” Helen concedes with a smile. With a wink, she let’s go of Kate’s hand, straightening again and narrowing her eyes in a _very_ strict look.

“Be that as it may, I am complaining now. My library, my rules.”

She’s switched to her best Oxford English and emphasises the word ‘rules’ in a way that has Kate shiver expectantly. Helen is clearly striving to drive her crazy. She almost, _almost_ succeeds, too, with Kate struggling to keep herself from throwing caution to the wind and snogging her senseless. The only thing holding her back is the look in Helen’s eyes, communicating clearly that “misbehaviour” will not be tolerated.

“I’d say I’m sorry,” Kate ducks her head and bites her lip, trying to look repentant. “But I regret nothing.”

One eyebrow slowly rising, Helen crosses her arms with a huff, studying her and allowing the silence to stretch until Kate shifts uneasily.

“So it seems,” Helen finally says, her dry voice rubbing Kate’s nerves just the right way. “I can see that a lesson in proper behaviour is in order.”

A little moan slips through Kate’s futile attempt at self-control, embarrassingly loud in the quiet room. Helen gives such good lessons, _thorough_ lessons, with just enough of an edge to make Kate think twice before provoking another one.

“A lesson?” Kate repeats, sounding maybe a little bit too eager. Well, Helen likes her eager, so…

“You didn’t expect me to let such behaviour slip, did you?”

The words stay with Kate as Helen moves to lock the library door; they seem to grow with every click of those heels, and with the sound of the key turning. Kate’s breath quickens, her chest moving visibly by the time Helen turns back and advances on her, drawing closer until Kate finds herself backed against the very table she has so recently gotten to know from a completely new perspective. It’s definitely her new favourite table - and wouldn’t it just be perfect to get closely acquainted with its surface as well? Helen is so very close, almost touching her, almost pressing her bodily against the wood…

“Umm, maybe?” she hedges, looking up at Helen, her heart pounding.

“Quite wrong,” Helen informs her. “I most certainly won’t. Starting with the proper address: It’s Miss, or Miss Magnus, understood?”

Ohh, that’s deliberate. Helen knows exactly what this Miss - or Ma’am - thing does to her. Theirs is a love-hate-relationship par excellence.

“Yes, Miss,” she confirms, her stomach clenching in that most delicious way being helpless before Helen always makes her feel. She takes care to speak clearly, too. Mumbling costs extra with Helen.

Much to her own surprise, an embarrassed little giggle slips out on the tail-end of her answer, echoing clearly through the large room. Oops.

“You think this is funny?” Helen reacts instantly, grabbing Kate’s ear in a tight pinch. Shoulders coming up on instinct, Kate twists her neck to try and lessen the sharp pain - to no avail. Hilarity gone, her mind is completely and utterly focused on Helen, on the pain, on the hot arousal that has her heart beat fast and her head swim. Answer, she has to answer... What was the question?

“No. I mean, no, Miss.”

The pain lessens and - is that a twitch at the corner of Helen’s lips? Kate blinks and looks again. It is, it’s so a twitch! Ha!

Then again, it might be a bad twitch, a ‘devious idea’ twitch…

“I didn’t think so. I’d say an apology is in order.”

An apology? For a tiny, barely audible _giggle_? Kate glares.

“Seriously? _Ouch_ \- Hey!”

Kate groans as the pain spikes.

“I’m sorry,” she finally hisses through clenched teeth. “Miss.”

“You will be,” Helen says, completely calm. It’s so very unfair! And so painfully arousing…

“Turn around,” she orders, initiating the act with a motivational tug at Kate’s ear. Some mere seconds later, Kate finds herself bend over the table, leaning on one elbow and holding a fountain pen in her other hand, glaring at the empty sheet of paper Helen pushes under her nose.

“Time for your lesson,” Helen whispers next to her ear, and listens to Kate’s moan.

“Yes, Miss.”

Helen hums in satisfaction at Kate’s prompt, eager answer, and the sound vibrates through Kate like an intangible caress, but then Helen straightens, her warmth gone from Kate’s back.

“Write down: _In the library, I will follow Miss Magnus’ rules. I will be quiet, well-behaved, and_ \- comma before ‘and’, Kate - _handle the books with care._ ”

While dictating the sentences, Helen makes quick work of Kate’s jeans and panties, leaving both bunched around her calves as Kate finishes the second sentence. Just in time, too, to reward the last dot with a sharp slap to Kate’s behind.

“Hey!” Kate turns and glares at Helen, reaching back to rub the smarting spot. “I thought writing sentences was my punishment!”

“Don’t get cheeky, young lady,” Helen admonishes, quite unimpressed by Kate’s protests. “Writing sentences will reinforce proper behaviour. This” - she slaps her again, even as she forces her back into position with a pointy finger between her shoulder blades - “is punishment for mistreating my books.”

“But-”

“Do I need to get the cane?”

Heat courses through Kate at the image of librarian Helen standing behind her, tapping a cane against her hand. That would be incredibly hot! But no, she isn’t particularly keen on enduring uncomfortable team meals when it’s perfectly avoidable. Not today, at least.

“No, Miss,” she acquiesces, moving back into position.

“That’s better,” Helen says sternly, but there’s a feathery tickle at the end of Kate’s spine that has her arch her back with a content sigh. “Now, drop the cheek, do as you’re told, and try to be quiet. This is a library, after all.”

Kate tries, she really does. But with every full stop she places on her sheet of paper, another burning slap is delivered to her slowly but surely reddening skin. With every sentence she’s about to finish it gets harder not to tense at the looming punishment, not to slow down to delay the inevitable - an urge quickly nipped in the bud by a few well-placed pinches by Helen. It’s also getting harder to swallow the groan that fights to escape her throat at the stinging pain.

But with every new sentence, Helen’s hand also wanders lower in its teasing explorations of her bruised skin, stroking, lightly scratching... Kate gasps loudly when it slips between her legs for the first time, and stops writing to spread her legs, eagerly begging for more.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Helen admonishes instantly, using Kate’s new position for a _very_ well-placed pinch. With a long-drawn hiss as she tries to contain a loud yelp, Kate lets her head sink to her forearm, holding perfectly still. She has enough experience by now to know that trying to get away, trying to close her legs would be very, very counterproductive right now.

“No, Miss,” she breathes when the pain fades, her lips brushing the paper she’s been writing on a few seconds ago.

“I’m sorry, Miss. I’ll try to do better, Miss.”

She winces. She’d been thinking about how much Helen enjoys making Kate address her that way, but that came out far too-

“Sassy!” Helen’s hand is in her hair, pulling her head back until she’s left staring at the high ceiling above them. Helen’s lips are right next to her ear and the steel in her voice has Kate gushing, easily turning the discomfort into acute arousal.

“Do I need to get the cane, after all?”

There’s a time for cheek and a time for meek - and with Helen it’s a very fine line to walk. Kate swallows, hard.

“No, Ma’am.”

She realises her mistake when Helen chuckles.

“Ma’am?”

She’s so very good at turning her amusement at Kate’s slip-ups into part of their games. That chuckle has just the right edge to it.

“Miss. No, Miss,” Kate corrects herself quickly, hoping she hasn’t destroyed any chance for further ‘explorations’ for the near future. She’s really getting rather desperate by now.

“That’s better.” Helen let’s go of her hair and straightens while Kate quickly readjusts her grip on the pen. “Pay attention from now on.”

“I will, Miss.”

For one sentence, then two, Kate is left cold and alone. She finds herself actually speeding up her writing despite the pain still awaiting her, craving her lover’s touch more than she ‘fears’ the pain. Plus, well, it’s kinda the pain that’s currently keeping her arousal up.

Two more repetitions later, Helen finally picks up where she’s left off, running her fingertips along Kate’s by now glistening folds. The gentle touch sets her skin on fire and Kate bites her lips, hard.

“Do you enjoy that?” Helen teases.

“Yes, Miss. Very much.” Very, very much. She has to fight hard to keep her reaction to a minimum, to small twitches and quiet moans and a faint tremor in her hand as she forces herself to keep writing, keep writing no matter what. Her handwriting isn’t as neat as it could have been - as Helen “points out” a few times when it gets too messy - and maybe she still slows down a tiny bit at the end of a sentence. But she writes, writes despite the burning that’s now permanently making her skin glow red, despite the sharp spikes of pain in between. She focuses through the ongoing caresses that have her hips twitch and her pussy cover Helen’s fingers with wetness. Kate moans but focuses even when she hears Helen suck the wetness off her fingers, keeps writing even though she wants nothing more than to see those red lips close tightly around each digit. It helps that Helen has taken to slipping her hand under Kate’s t-shirt in between slaps, caressing her back and keeping her bend over when she shows even the faintest signs of wanting to straighten, wanting to turn and watch and maybe just take what she so desperately needs…

“How many do you have?” Helen’s voice finally cuts through her haze of pain and pleasure and writing, writing, writing. Kate stops. Counts, struggling to focus despite the fingers continuing to play her expertly.

“25, Miss.”

Good tim- Right. Of course Helen has been keeping count.

“Very good. Has that been enough to ingrain the lesson, young lady?”

Kate huffs, then moans when her clit is caught between two fingertips. God yes, yes! She’s learnt her lesson, no question about it!

“Yes, Miss!”

Helen leans in and slips one arm around Kate’s middle, pushing her hand up underneath her t-shirt to cup one of her breasts through the cotton bra, kneading it with a force just at the edge of pain.

“I’m not so sure,” she says, finding and pinching the hard little nub through the bra, even as her ministrations between Kate’s legs still.

Not willing to risk anything, Kate keeps her lips pressed tightly shut against the whimper of frustration that rises in her throat.

“Please, Miss,” she finally dares to say when the sound seems to have died down. “I will behave, I will be good, I promise.”

Well-manicured nails begin circling her opening, and the hand at her breast goes back to rough kneading.

“Do you now? Well, you have at least earned a reward for your good behaviour so far. I might be willing to let you prove yourself by holding still and being very quiet during your reward.”

Now that’s unfair! Being quiet _and_ keeping still? How’s she supposed to do that?

“Well?” Helen prompts, teasing her opening, and while it _is_ an unreasonable demand, and unfair, very much so, Kate’s body yearns for release. There’s only one possible answer, anyway.

“I will, Miss.”

She hears a quiet laugh behind her, then Helen proves once more that she knows very well how to handle her. Her fingers close around Kate’s neck in a strong grip, pressing her further down until her forehead rests on the back of her hands, flat against the table’s surface.

“Eager, aren’t we?” she comments dryly, even as her finger breaches Kate’s tight opening, causing her muscles to tense around it as the first, then the second knuckle slips past them. Kate huffs audible breaths, on the verge of moaning as she tries not to move, not to push back, not to demand more. And keep quiet.

“Yesss,” she confesses in a tight whisper while Helen begins a slow, deep rhythm, “please, Miss, I need more.”

“Like this?” Helen asks, pulling back out to add another finger.

A strangled moan echoes between the walls of bookshelves as Helen picks up the pace of her fucking along with the number of fingers. The way the muscles in Kate’s legs flex in time with Helen’s thrusts is quite out of Kate’s control, but she manages to keep her feet on the ground and her moans to muffled grunts behind lips pressed into thin lines. There’s no way she can answer the question without moaning out loud, no way at al-

“You may come once you’ve recited your lesson, not before,” Helen informs her, adding another finger and thrusting deeper, harder, and oh, she’s trying to kill her, she must be!

A strangled, unintelligible sound is all Kate can muster in protest, but it doesn’t really matter because no matter how unfair this is - so very unfair! - she’ll do her best to obey, anyway. She needs to come so very badly, but there’s no way she’ll risk further punishment. _No way._

“I-in the… library,” she forces out, adapting to the rhythm of Helen’s finger-fucking without conscious thought. “I will fol-follow-uhh-” She whimpers as she tries to suppress the high-pitched moan the last word turns into. “Miss- Miss Magnus’ rules.” She’s trying, she really is. Through the haze of it all, she feels Helen slow down slightly, and doesn’t know whether to be thankful or frustrated. She’s _so. damn. close_ …

“I will be qu-quiet,” her voice cracks on that one, turning into a little shriek that’s quite the contrary of quiet, but Kate is far too focused to be embarrassed, trying desperately to control her voice enough to deliver the next words safely.

“Well-behaved,” she is, she is, she _is_ , and trying to delay her orgasm seems to be exactly what pushes her further and further, along with Helen fucking her harder and harder on every word, every syllable as Kate forces them out on tightly controlled breaths, fighting not to scream the last ones out loud.

“And. handle. the. books. With. _Care_!”

Helen is fucking her hard enough for the wet sounds to fill the library now, her thumb pressing against Kate’s swollen, pulsing clit with every thrust, and she tightens her grip on Kate’s neck as the last words grow louder, pressing her against the table, pushing her over the edge. With a muffled wail, Kate comes, and comes, gushing and convulsing on Helen’s hand, on the hard thrusts that demand more and more and more.

Only when she slumps, half held upright by Helen’s arm that’s somehow ended up around her waist, half in a boneless heap on the table, does Helen slow down to small, gentle movements, drawing out the aftershocks, the tiny sparks shooting through Kate’s nerves, her muscles.

“Shhh,” Helen murmurs when Kate tries to move, attempts to straighten. “Take your time.”

Kate does, quite by necessity, for she quickly learns there’s no way her legs are going to carry her right now, no matter how awkward her position might be. So she stays where she is, relying on Helen not to let her slip off the table and crumple on the ground.

She’s still breathing erratically, but calms down slowly, basking in the gentle touch of Helen’s fingers on her spine, her neck, brushing stray locks of her out of her face. Kate’s resting her cheek on the back of her hands now, because her head feels impossibly heavy and to better look up at Helen above and behind her. There’s so much love and tenderness in the way Helen looks at her, in every touch of her fingers, soft and wrinkled against her skin. Kate basks in the sight with a wide smile on her lips.

When her breathing has slowed down far enough for her to hum in contentment, Helen finally steps back far enough to allow Kate to straighten and readjust her clothes.

“Are you alright?” she asks, watching Kate closely as she pulls her jeans up with a wince.

Hearing the concern in her voice, Kate looks up and grins.

“Smarting but perfect, except for feeling wet and sticky and probably reeking of sex,” she says, and takes the necessary step towards Helen for a long, languid kiss. Helen’s hand is back at her neck when their lips part, massaging her lightly like a faint reminder of what they’ve just done. They stay like that for a while, their foreheads touching, creating an intimate space between them as their breaths mingle.

“Wow,” Kate finally whispers, and Helen chuckles, pulling back slightly after a teasing brush of her nose against Kate’s.

“Quite intense, hm?” she asks, her eyes sparkling behind her glasses, and Kate nods.

“Far more intense than what I expected.”

“Too much?” Helen asks, running her knuckles along Kate’s jawbone as she studies her closely.

Kate leans into the caress, closing her eyes. “Nope. Though when you told me to repeat those “rules” I wasn’t quite sure I’d survive. It felt like I’d either die or go crazy with need.”

“Hm,” Helen opens her hand to cradle Kate’s cheek and brushes her lips lightly over Kate’s. “I’m glad we managed to avoid both outcomes.”

“It was a close shave.” Kate winks and turns her head to kiss the heel of Helen’s hand before looking up at her with a cheeky grin. “You have a lot to make up for. Those were some quite unfair demands today!”

“Is that so? I thought blowing your mind with that ‘nice’ orgasm at the end rather made up for any unfairness that might have occurred beforehand.”

Helen doesn’t bother to try and hide her smirk as she picks up the sheet of paper Kate has been writing on. With the way she folds it, neat and precise, Kate is quite sure it’s going to be added to their little collection of mementos in the toy chest. Soon to be joined by a certain pair of glasses, of course.

“It’s a start,” Kate agrees loftily, walking across the room to open a window or two, mindful of keeping the brightness down. “But some after-scene pampering wouldn’t go amiss, you know?”

“I see,” Helen says as she joins her at the door, clearly amused by Kate’s choice of words. “How about a long, hot shower and some proper cuddling in bed afterwards?”

“Sounds good.” Good enough for Kate to drop her faux-haughtiness and unlock the door to hold it open for Helen. “After you, Miss.”

“Such a well-behaved young lady,” Helen teases, linking arms with Kate as they stroll down the corridor. “Though I guess slip-ups are inevitable,” she muses, leaning closer to keep her voice down. “Maybe I’ll get a chance to demonstrate how useful those ladders on the bookshelves can be.”

“Quite inevitable, _Ma’am_ ,” Kate agrees, grinning, and tightens her hold on Helen’s arm so as not to allow for another slap on her already sore behind.

“Cheeky!”


End file.
